marikinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
MarikinONLINE4
For your safety, not all Story information has been added, you can check the rest of the story and more in here: ☀https://www.marikinonline4.com/ MarikinONLINE 4 is the 4th game in the MarikinONLINE trilogy. The game is made by Axez and published by the MarikinONLINE Team. Story The story passes after the events of MarkinONLINE 3, with Shigukin as the main protagonist of the story (unlike the other games of the trilogy) together with his partner, Bachikin Along the game you find out about what has happened after the events of MO3, knowing of what Jeraldy was "recommended" to do. https://www.marikinonline4.com/story Cast ( https://www.marikinonline4.com/character ) Shigukin (main protagonist) The main character of this work. I'm sick and sick. He darkened his mind in the past and tried to conquer the world with the Vatican. I couldn't do it after all. -Weapon: Scythe Bachikin (protagonist) Sunglasses are the trademark runaway tribe. Ends most sentances with "Bachi". Can be very stupid sometimes. -Weapon: Guns (many types) Otsukin (character) A genius (?) Scientist who is familiar with pharmacy, mainly using magic, and is studying daily to complete contraindicated powerful medicine "Extreme Magic" -Weapon: Chemical stuff Syumitaro (character) The strongest man in the universe. When he takes it seriously, it becomes enourmous. My favorite things are bloody fluterring struggles and making sweets. Turning over causes a earthquake - Weapon: Spikey Ball Jack (character) Former protagonist, there is a past that calmed down the runaway of Shigukin. A man with playful attitude and a strong heart. There is a connection with Shigukin, and the fight is constant -Weapon: His fists Coolettla (Ice Tiger) (character) With calm deposition, it is strong against machines and supports Shigukin. Otsukin is a friend of old knowledge, and frequently works with two people. He will die if he doesnt continues to take ramen -Weapon: Ice Marikin (character) First hero. Galgee and part-time job are my big brother. There was a time when he destroyed the lust god, Dairère, and was once treated as a hero, but now it is not. -Weapon: Gacha Cards Fsakin (character) A Bushido who has gained a body though human body training. He trained in the shire to become the ultimate blacksmith. Clever, free-spirited personality. -Weapon: Katana Adukin (character) I'm always going somewhere with a part-time job. The language is rough, but we always care about everyone. Her facial muscles are dead and her smile is never extinct. -Weapon: Arrows/Spikes(?) Eclair (character) Loud, chaotic, and loves getting high. Can play the piano! Always stalking Marikin. (Taken from Eclair's Official reference since on the official site is messed up the translation) -Weapon: Big Scisors Axez (character) He was writing songs and often exploded in the middle of the night so he was expelled by Sohonyana. -Weapon: Big Hammer(?) Kashikin (character) On way back to France, she uses the wording of knight. She specialty is cooking, which quickly turns any ingredient into a chemical weapon. -Weapon: Sword Zakurou (character) Stupid swamp that can't think of difficult things. She loves Yuri and she is chasing her ass. Singing is a special skill, but the volume of the voice is big and complaints come. -Weapon: Chakrams Fukurou (character) A philanthropist who loves children and small animals. He has been apprenticed to Wiye and is always working with him. But disagree at all. -Weapon: Book's Magic and Spells Uie (character) A weirdo who loves pants and creations. He met Fukurou during his missionary journey. My head is full of naughty things and i can't move with a straight line. -Weapon: Big Metal Swords(?) Arakawa (character) She is so dazzling that no matter what she asks, she always returns with an empty reply. My head is full of naughty things and i can't move with a straight line. -Weapon: Claws Tyow (The sun) (character) A man who lives only by momentum. He is the priest of a Chuch, but never at work. His facial muscles are dead and his smiles is never extinct -Weapon: Mediveal Axe Antagonists Jeraldy (main antagonist) Founder and Creator of the MDCR(Miley Corp.) He was recommended to do this whole thing by someone. His family and town was slayed by Shigukin. He is very serious and revenge-driven, he is close to Kirimi and Janguro Kirimi (antagonist) This female character contains a fish on her head, one of her eyes has been striked by Shigukin on MO3(Not allowed to add other stuff, major spoilers to the character but contain pictures). He has his own robots but conplains alot how they dont help her. She is very playfull and dramatic and is close to Jeraldy and Jangaru. Overall management and development of the robots used in MDCR (including the Hellhounds) Jangaru (antagonist) One of the people that cares alot for Jeraldy. He has his own robot. He was hitted on the stomach by Shigukin's Scythe and his eyes are all yellow. He is very mysterious and shiftly. He also likes to disorient others and is close to Kirimi and Jeraldy. He is in charge of accounting, research and sales negotiations for the management of the agent generation plants Morizake (antagonist) He is mostly likely a character that was added to the story as they had no other ideas, he is tho not releated to any of the bosses on the Miley Corp. HQ. He is whiney and arrogant. Has alot of money and frequently harasses Kouhai. Overall head of the junior offices and employees of MDCR Ven (antagonist) (for awhile on the story) She is literraly a walking toilet. She is very loud and eccentic. She will go far for money and hates when people point out that she is literraly a toilet. She can be seen with a buggy as a very difficult boss fight. More things are willing to be added. Article originally by: Artrix Box Category:Game Info Category:Game Characters